


Unsteady

by Sherlocksgirl221



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Alternate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Don't Know If This Will Be Good, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Had This Idea Stuck In My Head Forever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Night Stands, Other, Parent Death, Parent Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Potts Just Needs A Break, Private School, Secret Child, Single Parents, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, This Is What Happens When You're a PartyBoy Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Just Wants To Be A Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksgirl221/pseuds/Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: Ana Matthews was pretty much your normal 13 year old girl, but when her world in thrown upside down and now is faced with the father she always wanted to know about....maybe she doesn't want him anymore? How can one day suddenly make you so unsteady?Tony Stark had everything he ever wanted, he was in control of his own life, rich out of his mind, just your normal everyday genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Oh and he was Iron Man, what more could he want? Well, a long lost daughter was not on that list i can tell you that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is a AU about Iron Man and maybe the Avengers, if it gets that far? But it will take place in that timeline. This is in between Iron Man and Iron Man 2, about a year after Tony reviled he was Iron Man be 4-6 month before the events of Iron Man 2. I hope this is good is all i can say. Also i don't own anything in this but the made up characters. 
> 
> Lyrics from Unsteady by X Ambassadors
> 
> Also, warning for some triggers of parent death, drunk driving and car wrecks.

_ Mama, come here _

_ Approach, appear. _

 

It was Tuesday afternoon in late fall, November the 1st actually, it was beautiful that day. The leafs were almost gone from the trees around the road in Sleepy Hollow and some people were still coming back from the parties and fun they all were having the night before. School was going on still since it was only 12:30pm, but Georgia Matthews decided to be one of those cool moms, signed her daughter out for the day and drove around the towns and hillsides to see if there was any Halloween activities still going on.

The single mother and daughter drove past, windows open and blasting songs from the 90’s and old rock ballets, with Ana throwing in a modern song every now and then. Their voice rang out as they danced in their seats, but Georgia kept her eyes on the road. “Mom,” Ana asked, turning the music low so they could hear each other “I forgot to tell you about the school trip next week. We’re going to the city to the Met for Art Class and they need parents to come with.” “I don’t know Dovey, I have to have to see if I can get off of work.” 

“But Mom, please.” She pleaded, batting her eyes and pouting. “Oh god, you know you look like him when you do that.” Georgia gasped, then took a glance at her daughter. She didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it was there. “Tell me about him?” The younger asked, and of course she asked. Before the older woman would past it off but...she was almost a teen now, nearly an adult. “You know what, I will. When we get home, I’ll...I’ll tell you everything.” She nodded her head. Yup, this was the day. “Really?!” Ana was so happy, she was finally going to learn about her father. 

Georgia was so taken by her daughter’s happiness that she didn’t see the car speeding down the other side of the street, didn’t see how the drunk older teenager behind the wheel was rushing home before his own parents found that he snuck out; didn’t see him swerving. What the two females saw were the headlights coming at them, fear in each other’s eyes, and then nothingness.  
  


Opening her eyes to look around, all she saw was glass in her eyelashes and the blue sky above, she was moving through the air but didn’t know how or why. “Mom.” Ana called out, her voice cracking and painful. “Hush honey, we got you.” Someone said, voices were around her, she didn’t know them. That’s when the other senses came into play, the loud sirens, the smell of burning rubber and gas, of blood..blood? Oh god, she could smell blood and taste it too. Everything hurt, something had to be broken, she could feel it. “Mom!” She tried again but the EMT just quieted her down once more before they loaded Ana into the ambulance. They started to work on her, IVs and medicines going here and there, “The pains going to be a lot for her.” One said. “Knock her out.” Another added. That’s when it all started to go dark again. “The poor girl, someone has to call CPS” a muffled voice, something Ana was just catching the end of. “Mother didn’t make it.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Daddy, I'm alone _

_ 'Cause this house don't feel like home. _

 

Life was quiet in Malibu, which wasn’t that odd for a Bachelor life style when he wasn’t partying or working. Normally that would have been good, but ever since letting the cat out of the bag; quiet was not something Tony Stark liked anymore. In fact he hated so much that he had started a project to build a town in NYC, it was never quite there; or he hoped. 

For now, he just made himself busy, with work, media, parties, Pepper, the suits; whatever he could get his hands on. That’s where we find Tony Stark now, sitting in his office in New York, having a meeting with Pepper Potts or having Pepper Potts talk to him without him really listening. As always he was busy drawing up some new parts to add to his suits. But something just didn’t feel right about today, it was odd from the moment he woke up...did he wake up? When did he even go to bed?

“Tony, are you even listening to me?” Pepper’s voice brought him out of his head, “Yes, of course.” He lied, and she knew it too. The look she gave him, she could always call his bullshit. “As I was saying, the projects are looking good and will be ready for the Expo but just need your sign off. D.C called,  _ again _ , and they walk to talk about the suit... _ again _ . Rhodey wants to know if you can have lunch on friday.” She turned back to her pad to read down the list, but lost him after ‘D.C’. Can’t they leave him alone already? 

There’s a knock at the door at that minute, Pepper stops and looks up to see one of the new secretaries, young girl, nice legs from what he could see and a pretty face. “Excuse me Mr. Stark, but there is a woman downstairs asking to see you.” She says with a small, she’s flirting and he knows it. “He’s busy,” Pepper answers before he could, a small growl came, “ have her make an appointment like everyone else.” She adds a roll of her eyes along with it. “I told her that, but she says it's an emergency, something about time sensitive or something like that?” Well isn’t that interesting? “Send her up.” He tells the girl.”Tony.” Potts snaps. “What? Time sensitive, like that doesn’t sound like something we need to hear? At least it won’t be boring.” He mutters the last part but it’s too late, she hears him; and he gets a wack in the air for it.

Time sensitive was right, and he was starting to regret his chose as they sat in his office. An older woman, what was her name again? Andrews? Maybe a few years ahead of himself, sat in the seat in front of his desk and that’s where she dropped the bomb on him. “I have a child?” He asked slowly. The lawyer was already on his way thanks to Pepper, and they were getting in touch with a DNA tester. “A daughter actually.” She-Mrs. Andrews-corrected him. “Ms. Matthews stated you as the father on the child’s birth certificate, and in her will that if anything were to happen, she, the child, would go to you.” Tony couldn’t believe his ears, trying to push it off as just someone wanting in on the Stark money. “I don’t have a child, I never wanted children so this has to be a mistake. Are we sure?”

“As sure as any legal document and we have a DNA test on the way just to make sure. She left you a letter and-” “A letter, I don’t even remember a Georgia Mats and-” “Matthews” “Yes, Matthews, whatever.” “Mr.Stark, I beg your pardon when i say this but, I wouldn’t  have a job if sperm donors remembered their one night stands.” She spit back at him, wow she really didn’t like him. Was it just him or any in this position? “Now, I don't care about all that, it’s not my job for you to remember, it’s my job to look over the child’s health and wellbeing; if you don’t want custody then that’s fine but you have to come to the count house in front of a judge and sign off on it.”

“This is crazy, I mean, the press will eat this up if they find out and..oh god, Tony you can not take care of a child, and how do we even know this woman wasn’t lying?” Pepper was losing her mind over this,as she typed on her phone. Most likely trying to get ahold of everyone they know that could help them figure this out. “Like i said, there is the letter and you can sign her over to the state.” Mrs. Andrews gets up to give the letter to Tony but he shakes his head. “Nope, i don't like being handed things.” “For god sakes,” Pepper stop and takes the letter to open it, reading it over in her head. Jaime-an old family friend and lawyer for Stark Industries, finally gets there and looks over the paperwork.

Tony never saw this coming, although he never saw himself getting kidnapped and somehow turning into Iron Man either but that’s not the point. The point is that some poor kid out there is either being used to get Stark money or worst...actually has his DNA. But for the life of his he couldn’t remember a Georgia but there was one summer, though they used protection…..didn’t they? “Could we have a minute?” He hears Jaime asked. “Yes, i have to go back to the courthouse anyways, so that’s where you’ll find me. Good day Mr. Stark, I hope you make the right decision.” And with that she’s gone. 

“I will have every man on this, it’s not new for a sudden child of a tycoon to pop up, though this is a first for you Tony. Though, i was waiting for it to be honest.” Jaime says. “And what is that suppose to mean?” He snaps at Jaime. “Tony.” Pepper speaks up, “Maybe...maybe you should read this?” She tells him softly, the look in her eyes hit something in his brain. He couldn’t remember her looking so sad, angry, disappointed and understanding all at once. She placed the letter on his desk.

 

“ _ Dearest Anthony,  _

_ I know it’s been a while since we spoke to each other, at least ten years by this date. You probably don't remember me and that’s fine, i didn't think you would, but just so you know; my name is Georgia Matthews, I have dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. I was wearing a blue sundress when we first meet, on the beach in Puerto Rico about six months after your parents passed away.  _

_ You needed to run away from everything and I, I was trying to live out my days before going back to school. We shared a week together than parted on good terms. I would not be writing this to you if we didn’t but only to let you know; that week together was not the end of you and I. We have a child, a beautiful little girl name Analise and she means the world to me. We live our lives in a perfect sort of fairy tale, one that we don’t need you for and I don’t think we ever will; unless something happens. Which if you are reading this, means only one thing, I have passed on from this world and our daughter needs your help. Do what you can for her, give her the life I could never and if nothing else; remind her that someone cares and loves her. I would not ask anything of you, you don’t want this sort of thing hanging off of you but if what i see in the papers is true, maybe the two of you need someone to look after. _

_ I wish you never read this letter dear Anthony, but to you my best wishes, _

_ Georgia Matthews.” _

  
  


That letter, the hand writing, the way her fingers had touched the paper, the smell of a sea wind and a week hidden away from the world. He could remember it all as bits and piece coming back to him, even her voice was still stuck in his head. He reached for the picture in the file, the picture of the woman it all belonged to; she hasn't aged a day from what he could tell. Did he love her, no, but they helped each other during that time and he would always be grateful to her. It was funny, he sometimes wondered now and then, it the moments of the night when nothing else was on his mind, what had happened to her; and now he knew.

Maybe that’s why Jaime, Pepper, Happy and himself were walking the halls of the courthouse, he was going to sign the papers like Jaime told him to, he didn't need a child and god knows that kid didn't need someone like him. “Mrs. Andrews.” Jaime greeted the woman in the hallway, “Is everything ready?” “Yes, just a few more minutes and the judge will see us. You are making the right call on this Mr. Stark.” She addressed him, but was he? Really?

Just then, like it was meant to be, the doors to some office room flew open with a bang and caused everyone around to jump or duck, turning to see what had happened. “No!” A voice yelled out, rough but still a sort child-likeness in it. And a small girl, maybe 12 ran out with someone running after her before they grabbed her. “I want my mama!” “I know honey but come on, it’s going to be ok.” Mrs. Andrews excused herself as she rushed to the child, kneeling down and wiping the tears from the girl’s face but it didn't help.

In a flash as they crowned her, Tony could only see a little as she kicked a man’s leg and pushed herself from them all before taking off. Everyone was up and after her but the girl was fast, the four of them were left shocked and confused as they watched. “Huh, dumb brat.” He hear Jaime comment before leading them into the court office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home, she wanted her bed and her room and her mama. She wasn't allowed to go home, or to school, she had been at the hospital till they brought her to an office, a foster house then here to the courts. She didn’t watch any of this, if they weren’t going to listen to her, then she wasn’t going to listen to them. 

That’s when she took her chance, when everyone was telling her to be quiet and hush, get back into that office room, she made a break for it, people and guard going after her but being small had it perks. She was out of breath by the time she found a corner hidden off of one of the stairways, she smashed herself in there and couldn’t help the tears from pouring or the sobs. Hearing people running by and the sudden alarms going off for a missing child. She was scared and alone. 

“Not very good at hiding if you’re just going to make noise. Remind me never to pick you for my team.” She gasped at the sudden voice, shot her head up just to bang it against the wall behind her. It hurt but she was too busy looking up. There above her was a tall man, with dark brown hair, and a matching goatee, he peered down at her with a raised brow and a smirk. “Well that sounded like it hurt.” He commented. 

“I wouldn’t want to be on your team anyways, you’re probably a big mouth.” She snapped back instead. But the tall man just laughed “Oh you’d be surprised.” He kneeled to the ground next to her, though the way he moved his body around made it so if she wanted to run she could and he wouldn’t stop her.

Who the hell was this man? And why was he just talking to her? Why does he look so uneasy kneeling near her? “That was impressive, slipping away from them all like that even for a 10 year old.” He nodded. “I’m 13 I’ll have you know.” She snipped, crossing her arms and moving away from him, “and I’m not here to impress you or anyone. I just want to go home and they won’t let me.” 

“And why’s that?” He questioned. She looked up at him from the floor, “cause my mama...she’s...she’s gone.” Ana’s voice sudden got very small and soft, pulling in on herself as she started to cry again. 

“Oh shit, ok no, let’s not do that ok? Um hey, ah, there there?” The man suddenly started to get nerves that she was crying before he took a breath. “Hey,” He got her attention, lifting her head up and looking in her eyes, he stared for a few minutes. Studying her for some reason “I lost my parents too.” He told her.


	4. Chapter 4

“I lost my parents too.” 

Tony’s words shocked him as they left his mouth, all he wanted to do was make sure the girl was ok, that she didn’t get herself in trouble and he won’t have to go all Iron Man to save her. But instead he he found her curled up under a water fountain, sobbing and something just made he walk over. It was than, while talking to her, listening to her words and looking her over; he knew. 

This was his daughter. 

This little brown eyed daughter, god, she even looked like his mother. But just seeing her like this made him sure that giving her up was for the better. 

“I’m sorry.” A little voice snapped him out of it, “What?” “About your parents, I’m sorry.” 

He sighed and shook his head “There’s nothing to be sorry about, I mean, yeah they’re gone and that sucks...I wasn’t close to my father but my mother meant the world to me and….having them gone is really hard sometimes.” 

“Me too. About my father...I don’t know him and my mom was going to tell me about him the day...the day she passed.” She told him. “But, between you and me, I always had this dream that he was some...some hero. Like a firefighter or teacher...something cool where I could tell people all about how amazing he is and how proud I am to be his daughter. But that’s a kid’s dream you know? I’d just be happy if he was a good person.” She explained to him, and with every word it killed Tony a little inside, that he wasn’t there for her, that he would never be that person; or at least never have the chance to be that person.

“How did they die?” She asked, “you parents I mean.” “Car crash.” He answered her. “Huh….same.” 

  
  


Mrs. Andrews was freaking out, there was a little girl running around and maybe getting hurt. The same little girl the Strak people were here for. But they didn’t need to know that, why was she still here anyways? She took the time to yell at her assistant because children and parents in cases like these are never supposed to meet unless they want them. How the hell does she write a report on this? “Mrs. Andrews,” a male voice caught her attention as she looked up from her phone at the voice. “Can we please move on? So when Mr. Stark returns from the restroom we will have it all ready.” The lawyer for Stark’s side asked. 

“Yes sure, um so I just need you and Mr. Stark to sign these documents that states thing such as: that even though a DNA test was offered to you that you declined it, that you were not asked to give money, that you had no idea about the child and that you believe Mr. Stark lives such an unhealthy lifestyle that a child would be in danger.” “Well that last one is true.” Jaime mumbled. Andrews listed them off as she handed them to the lawyer, ignoring the comment he made about the last one. As well as the side eye Mr.Stark’s assistant gave him before she cut into the conversations “I’m sorry, about the DNA test, when will the results be in?” “At least two months Miss Potts.” The younger woman looked like gears were turning in her head.

“Pepper honey, these not bother the nice lady.” Jaime said as he finished signing the papers in front of him and placing them to the side for when Tony got back. “I’m just thinking...I mean what if this child is really Tony’s-“ “That doesn’t matter now.” God this is why Andrews hated people like these, never caring about anyone but themselves. She thought that maybe Tony Stark would be different but she was wrong. 

There was a knock at the door and Happy answered it before he spook in shock “B-Boss what are you?” “Oh don’t look so shocked Happy, I’m just returning this little thing.” Tony walked in with-“oh god Ana!” Andrews was on her feet and too the girl in no time. “Where were you? Are you hurt? Why would you run like that?” She started bombarding the girl with questions before Tony held out his hand, the one not on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m going to stop you there, she’s already, hit her head but she’s fine and no thanks to you or your guards here. I mean, the fact that I could find my daughter before you could is unimpressive.” 

“ **_What?_ ** ” 

Echoed there the room from everyone but Tony himself. 

“I’m your daughter?” Ana’s voice squeaked from his side before he patted her shoulder and sent her to stand by Pepper. “Yes and I’ve changed my mind, I want to take my kid home.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It took forever, or at least that’s what it felt like to Ana. After Tony Stark,  _ The Tony-”I Am Iron Man”-Stark _ , she soon figured out, said that he was her father and he wanted to keep her; Ana was taken out of the room to wait in the hallway. So that’s where she sat, on a bench next to the door of the office where she could hear the adults talking and yelling. 

She sighed and played with the hem of her shirt, kicking her feet and trying to get through her head that Iron Man was her father, the one she never knew about. How cool this was, how everyone she knew would be jealous of her, why her mother never told her, why he wasn’t in her life, did he not want her till now? Suddenly the idea of having a father, wasn’t a good one anymore.

A hand on her shoulder jumped her from her mind as she looked up to see the adults were out of the room and that Tony was shaking the judge’s hand. “Ana, hon,” Mrs. Andrews spook up, looking to her to see a smile but also worry in her eyes. “You’re going home.” “What? Ready? I can got back home and to school-“ “Honey no, I meant with Mr. Sta-your father. And it’s going to be a little hard at first-“ “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.!” 

The little voice raised caused everyone’s eyes to turn on her, she hated that, she wasn’t stupid or little, she was 13 and she knew something damnit!! “Just tell me what’s going on.” She demanded. “You’re coming back with me.” Tony spook up as he walked into the hallway.“I’m taking custody of you...as a foster parent.  But in two months when the DNA test is back, we’ll see what it says and go from there.” “Mr.Stark, she’s too young to understand-“ “So my birth father is going to foster me till we find out if he actually is my father? Really? Is that how we’re playing this game?” 

“Yup, that’s the deal kid. Love it or hate it.” Tony answered her. “Mrs. Andrews, if you could have her things ready to be shipped. You can be in contact with Ms. Potts.” Tony nodded to the social worker than to Ana“Come on kid, we got a lot to talk about.” Ana hopped off the bench and began to follow her new father till Mrs. Andrews touched her arm gently. “Here’s my card, if you need anything at all of fear like you’re in trouble; call me right away.” “Yes Ma’am.” The little girl agreed than ran after Tony.    
  


 

The city dashed by her window as the car moved, the sight of the city racing by didn’t help the thoughts in her head go any slower. The three other adults in the car, the lawyer guy moved on after saying a few words to Tony, and she was kind of glad about that; he gave her a odd feeling. The way he glared at her, but she just gave it right back to him. Tony, who was sitting across the car with the ‘Happy’ man, and the Pepper-lady, who Ana was sitting next too; were talking about the press and how to break the news.

Happy kept glancing over at Ana, a small smile on his face as he studied her. Cars now made her nervous and he made sure she was safe and ok before letting the driver pull off onto the road. She liked him, he was nice and tried to make funny faces to get her to laugh. But Ana didn’t feel like laughing, she really needed to know what to do now with her life, where was she going to live? Her things, her friends, her-“School! When can I go back to school?!” Her head snapped over to Tony, who looked up in shock. “Oh, didn’t think about that.” He admitted. Pepper sighed “Yes, seems like you didn’t think about a lot of things.” “We’ll talk about that after we get back home, I’ll look into the best schools around Malibu.” 

“You made i have to leave New York?” It was now Ana’s turn to be in shock. “Well we don’t live in New York dear, but don’t worry ok, all of your things are on their way to To-your father’s house. God, I have to get used to that, anyways I’ll send someone to get one of the guest rooms to be turned into an actual bedroom.” The last part was to Tony. “Oh ok, so is there anything you want to have in your new room? Specific colors or things like that?” He asked his daughter. “For it to not be in Malibu.” She pouted, crossing her arms and leading back in her seat, going back to watching the window. Thank god they got the message and let her be for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's POV (and things start to go down hill)

The drive through the city was fine after that, if you don’t count the traffic of a normal New York day, but when they got to the hotel they’ve been staying at; Ana’s hand was taken by Pepper and she was rushed inside, was told not to speak to anyone till they were in the room. “Why?” She asked the woman when they were in the elevator, “Because….people don’t know about you yet and we want to intrude you properly.” “Who are you intruding me to? What people would want to meet me?” “Kid, you have no idea.” Tony commented as they hit the right floor. 

Walking up to the door, she thought that maybe they would be able to sit down and talk but when they got there, there was a surprise waiting for them. Another man who, didn’t even wait till they had opened the door, was pacing back and forth then jumped on them in that moment.

“A child Tony? Really? You didn’t have enough press with the suit, you had to throw a child into all of this?!” The man yelled, and ushered them all in than slammed the door shut. “Nice to see you too Rhodey.” Tony moved passed him to the area that looked like a makeshift office facing the large window. He placed his case down and started to put away the files they got from the courthouse along with Pepper.

To say the room was like any other hotel room would be a lie and a half, it was huge, on one of the top levels of the hotel and fancy looking. A large living room, long couch and huge TV with a nice floors. The full kitchen with a dining table inside it that had a few take out containers covering it. She hadn’t seen the rest of the place but she knew this was really a place only the rich could stay. Was she supposed to get used to this? But on top of all her thoughts, she did have to say that the best part was the view, Ana had never seen the city from this high up before.

She didn’t recognize that the two adult males had not stopped talking. “God, a kid? I can't believe you.” “Ok for your information, I didn’t just wake up and decided to adopt some child, I just never knew about her. Second why don't you stop being rude and say hello to her?” 

The man-Rhodey turned around to see Ana standing behind him, she waved slightly and he walked over, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you Ms. Stark, my name is Officer James Rhodes-” “And he’s a really good friend of mine, if you can’t get to Pepper or myself, Rhodey will be your man. I’m deciding that now.” Tony cut his friend off to explain to his daughter. “Noted,” Ana said than followed up with “it’s nice to meet you Officer Rhodes but it’s Matthews; not Stark.” 

The two men made eye connect over that comment but nevertheless let it be for now. Rhodey just answered her back with a simple “Noted.” 

“As much as I would like her to meet the people in your life, I think it’s been a long day for her. Honey?” Pepper addressed her. “Are you hungry at all? Maybe tired? You can stay in my room if you need a break?” Ana shook her head “No thank you Mrs. Potts.” Tony snickered in the corner at that for some reason while Pepper glared at him from over her shoulder “It’s just Miss, and you can call me Pepper. If you’re staying with us than we’re going to see each other a lot.” She told her with a smile but Ana didn’t return it, she looked around at the adults staring at her.

It was quiet before Ana sighed and turned to the older woman “Maybe a nap would be nice.” “Of course, and when you’re ready we’ll talk about everything going on and what’s going to change for you.” “Like it hasn’t already?” She mumbled than followed off after Pepper who lead the way for her. 

A nap sounded really good to be honest, she hadn’t been sleeping well but no one could really blame her for that could they? Before she turned the corner, she could hear the two men start talking but it faded out the further away she went. The last thing she could hear was “Wait, Rhodey, how did you know about Ana?”

Pepper lead her to one of the bedrooms, “I don’t want to be a burden Ms. Potts, I could just go rest on the couch of something?” She walked into the room and flinched a little. Where some people would find hotel rooms relaxing and a view of calm always from your everyday life, Ana hated them. There was not homey air, and the fact that many people had been in and out, the space wasn’t yours; only for a time. 

“Don’t be silly, you need to rest and away from everyone is perfect, besides i feel like it’s going to get a little hectic down there. Whenever you’re ready, come down and we can talk ok?”  With that, the woman left her alone in the room, Ana sat down on the bed and looked around, “Oh, why do I feel like little orphan Annie?” She sighed and leaned back, next thing she knew; she was out like a light. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, my computer decided that it didn't want to be a computer anymore. So I've been writing the story on my phone and I just got a new laptop so now I can edit and post the next few chapters.

This was not going to be easy, Tony was no idiot, he knew it was a fool’s plan. But the moment he looked down at that little girl, how he saw his mother’s nose and cheekbones, his father’s brow and forehead, god she even had his brown eyes. There was apart of her that was missing from his memory, parts that could only be from her mother. Though the end result was clear to anyone that really looked at the girl; she was his. 

So he almost knew what he was doing when he convinced her to go back to Mrs. Andrews, when he placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her back to the court office, and when he announced to everyone in there that he was taking his daughter home. And he knew there were going to be some arguments; surprisingly the most came from Jaime. “Are you mad Tony? There’s no way you can care for a child, you can’t even care for yourself. The best thing would be to put her up for adoption and let the matter be settled.” “How about I go with...no, I’m not going to do that. This is my daughter and-“ “We don’t even know if she really is your daughter, it could be just some play to get your money.”

“From a 13 year old girl? Yes Jaime, she’s really a evil mastermind that tricked us all into her plans for my family’s money.” Tony deadpanned. “Potts,” Jaime’s snapped at the woman, he was starting to get red in the face and angry. “Do you’re little “Tony managing thing” and knock some sense into him.” Pepper, for how annoyed she looked at Jaime for snapping at her, looked at the both of them before choosing her words thoughtfully. “As much as I agree that Tony is a little unsteady at times,” “Ha, see-“ “I don’t think she’s a mastermind, she’s a scared little girl who needs a home and- as much as this is going to kill me- her father.” “What?!” 

Pepper walked up to the judge “Sir, I read the letter for Ms. Matthews, and I think I agree with her mother when I say they need each other. This might actually be good for the both of them.” 

Tony was taken back, he didn’t think that Pepper would agree that he should keep her, she was so against it before, later he would have to figure out what changed her mind. “Your honor,” oh no, he looked over at the social worker, whatever she had to say could rip Ana from him forever. “The matter of if they are good for each other is circumstantial, it needs time to see it come true. The other matter is that of DNA. I would like to make a deal with those in this room.” She turned to Tony. “The test will come back in two months time. For than, Ana will live under your care, we will see if you can truly care for someone other than yourself as well see if you are her father.”

There was moment as everyone looked around before the judge made his final decision on the case “In my opinion, what we all need to remember is that this is girl that has had everything she’s ever known ripped from her in the matter of seconds, this case must be treated with careful gloves.  If this was a young child or a infant than I would say to wait the two months, but this is a young teenager, she is 13 and at least capable of choosing for herself if something is a good fit or not or if she’s in any trouble at all. So I believe that spreading the two months with her believed biological father is in due. It will give them time to know each other, and if the test comes back negative this may still end in a positive result.”

 

With that, the papers were signed and they were in the car on the way back to the hotel. Jaime had excused himself from the others, saying he needed to go add the deal into his files and other things that Tony really didn’t care about, but the man seemed a lot more pissed off than one should be. He left that thought for now and forced on how he was going to add her into J.A.R.V.I.S and maybe getting her a phone but she might already have that? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ana asked about school and the topic of her room, but he could see the little girl was not happy about being uprooted, he was going to have to figure out how to make this easier for her. Thank god for Pepper, he would not be able to do this without her, and it was times like these that he realized just how much he owed and cared for her. 

Back at the hotel Rhodey was waiting for them, yelling like a crazy person before Tony could stop him, they got Ana out of the room so that he could forces on the big topic at hand “Wait, Rhodey, how did you know about Ana?” “Are you kidding? You are all over the news.” He turned and put the TV on, flipping to the news channels. Indeed, they were covering the story of a sudden child of Tony Stark popping up, but thank god they didn’t have her picture or name yet. “I’m going to kill who ever told them, we were working on it. She’s not ready for all of that yet.” He sighed. “Pepper,” he called as the woman walked back into the room. “How is she?” “Fine, I suppose.” “Good cause we got a problem.”

3 hours later and they were at least able to track down news station that started it all but they wouldn’t tell them who it was. “Don’t you understand that this is a child’s life?” “So there is a child?” The man on the other end of the phone asked. “Mr. Stark, if you could just comment on that once more-“ “Go to hell, and next time I have a press event, good luck getting in.” He slammed the phone down.. “What’s wrong?” A tiny voice asked sleepily. Tony was startled to see Ana standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. 

“Nothing honey-“ Pepper started but Tony wasn’t having it, the girl had stated that she didn’t want to be babied.. “Someone leaked the info on you kid, and now we’re trying to figure out who it was. But you don’t have to worry about that right now though it does lead into the talk we have to have though.” He explained to the child before patting the seat by him. Ana looked at it than walked over to the other side of the couch, ok, he sort of saw that coming. “Tony, do you want us to leave or?” Pepper asked, glancing at the other workers and Happy’s team in the rooms around them. “Yeah, just for a sec.” with that they were cleared out but “Not you Pepper.” He added, he was going to need backup with this.

“So, Annie-“ “Ana.” Tony blinked “What?” “It’s Ana, not Annie. I don’t like that name, and it’s not going to be some dumb nickname.” She said deadpan. “Ok, kid knows what she likes. I can appreciate that. Ok, Ana.” He exaggerated the name. “So, you’re my kid and with that comes somethings that are good and some that are bad. Good is money, big places to live, toys-“ “Things that don’t really matter if you don’t want them to.” Pepper cut in. “But there are bad, and that is the media, we have good relationships with a few news networks and paparazzi but others; basically you’re going to have to get used to life in the limelight.” 

“But I don’t want to, I don’t wanna be on TV and I don’t want people to know who I am, or that you’re my dad.” She bite back at them. Alright, that kind of stung. “Yeah...um, same. But it’s what comes with the territory. My family-our family owes a world wide and well known company, plus I am Iron Man so you’re going to hear your name a lot. But if you don’t want to we are not going to force you. We will keep you out of it as much as we can but it is the 21st century with phones and cameras, the internet. Things happen and people get in your face, but we will try our hardest; is that alright for now?” “Sure, i guess i don’t really have a choice right?” She looked off to the side.

“Alright then,” He clapped his hands together and stood up. “We leave for home tomorrow afternoon and in the morning we’ll have a press meeting to tell them about you.” “Didn’t you just say that you’d keep them away from me?” “Yes, well that’s the thing about living a life like this, you tell people things yourself before someone else can, it’s how you keep control.” “Kind of like how you told everyone you were Iron Man before people to find out?” “Hey, the kids learning.” He chuckled and nudged Pepper. “You don’t have to be in the room if you don’t want to but we will be explaining the situation.” Tony could tell she wasn't happy about that, about anything at all since the courthouse but this was how the world worked and she was going to have to get used to it. Yup, this was not going to be easy at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't like the way i write Tony, or you think something needs to be added; please let me know. Also, as I read through my own story i might do some editing here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, as I write this story I find that I don't like the way I write Tony Stark. I just can't get it to come out perfectly and I love Tony/Iron Man, so if anyone reading this would like to be my beta writer for Tony please message me in the comments.


End file.
